


Open Wide

by SometimesAnAries



Series: Learning As We Go [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Praise Kink, Sub Original Female Character, Whipping, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Tom wants to see Serina over summer break.Serina wants to share her past with him.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Walden Macnair/Evan Rosier
Series: Learning As We Go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584997
Kudos: 23





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Readers!  
> I would like to put a note here to let you all know there is some potentially triggering content in this chapter. I don't want anybody to be uncomfortable while reading my stories, so if mentions of suicide or mental institutions/feeling "crazy" is triggering for you, please comment either on this fic or another one in this series if you'd like a version without that content.  
> I've also marked in the chapter where the potentially triggering content begins and ends if you'd like to skip over it.  
> Thank everybody for reading and commenting and I hope you all enjoy!

Term was coming to an end, and Serina was sitting cross legged up in her bed with Tom sitting beside her. She couldn't get her roommates to leave no matter how hard she tried. It was the last night before they would be leaving, and they insisted on taking the time to pack. Serina had already packed her things, and just wanted to spend time with Tom...alone.

"What are you doing this summer?" he asked conversationally.

She shrugged, "Dunno. You?"

"I'm planning on visiting McNair. Either that or Malfoy. Haven't decided yet," he said.

Serina didn't know what Tom's home life was like. She had never asked, and got the impression he didn't want to talk about it. She understood. Her home life was similar.

"You should go to McNair's," Serina told him.

"Either way, I'd like for you to visit if you can," he said quietly, turning his head to look at her.

"That's why you should go to McNair's," she smiled, "So I can see you."

Tom furrowed his brows, unsure about what she meant. He knew the two were cousins. Did that mean they lived nearby?

"Seriously?" Serina shot him a surprised look when she saw the confusion on his face, "Do you really not know where I live?"

"Why would I know where you live?" he huffed.

"Because I live with McNair," she explained with a smile, "I figured he would have told you that, especially if you're planning on visiting."

"Honestly, Riddle," Eliza piped up from her bunk, "Even we knew that."

"Why do you live with your cousin?" Tom asked, ignoring Serina's roommate.

Serina sighed and looked away, "It's a long story."

Tom nodded not pushing the subject, getting the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"If you ever get the urge to tell me, I'm willing to listen," he said, shooting her a soft smile.

Serina blushed and looked away. Her and Tom had been spending more and more time together, and ever since he confessed how long he had liked her, they'd been spending practically every waking hour together. It wasn't uncommon for Tom to be sweet like this, in private. With her roommates present, she hadn't expected him to show that side so willingly.

"Ugh, gross," Eliza pretended to gag.

And that was exactly why.

"You could fuck off, you know," Serina cut her eyes at the girl.

"I could," Eliza shrugged, "but this is my room, not his. I'm not going anywhere."

Serina looked over to Tom, who had his brows raised in surprise. His roommates wouldn't dare speak to him that way.

"Would you like me to suck your cock, Tom?" Serina smirked, "It might make her go away."

Tom hummed and leaned in to brush his lips across her neck, "I'd like that, though she doesn't have to go away. I don't mind if she watches. She could learn a thing or two. You're quite skilled at sucking cock."

"Bloody disgusting," Eliza cringed, hopping off her bed and leaving as quickly as possible.

Her other two roommates were silent, not budging from their places on their beds.

"I wasn't serious," Serina told them with a wide grin, "Eliza's just a bitch."

She chuckled as she watched them both relax.

"Bloody hell Serina," Jessica sighed, "You know she's going to go out there and start some rumors about the four of us."

Serina shrugged, "Nobody believes her rumors. I'm not worried about out."

She looked over to Tom, who was now leaning back on his elbows beside her. He raked his eyes over her folded up form and raised a brow.

"So…" he said with a grin.

"No," she chuckled, "Not happening."

"You owe me then," he told her.

Serina nodded, "Yes. I would rather owe you a blowjob than give you one in front of the two people I've been living with for five years."

"Here I thought you were adventurous," Tom sighed.

Serina unfolded her legs and swung one over his hips, straddling him, "The bruises on my arse say I am adventurous."

"Ahhh!" Jessica shouted, "Please stop talking!"

* * *

Serina walked into her kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat. She heard her cousin come in behind her, but paid him no mind.

"Question for you," he said after a moment of standing in the doorway.

"Answer for you," she responded, pushing a box of cereal out of the way to find a bag of crisps behind it.

"Do you mind if Riddle stays here for a few weeks?" he asked.

"Not at all," she shrugged, turning to face her cousin, "I asked him to come over anyways."

"Ok, good," he nodded, "I just wanted to ask, since he's kind of already on the way, and I forgot to mention it to you. I wasn't sure if the two of you were just a school thing or not."

"Oh," she said, "No it's ok. We're official. He told me he was either coming here or to Malfoy's, so I asked him to come here. Why didn't you tell him I lived here?"

Her cousin shrugged, "I dunno. Just never came up I guess. So it's real. You two are dating."

"Yea," she nodded shortly, "That's sort of what we've been doing the past month."

"How?" he asked, "I mean what did you do to convince him? Have you got dirt on him or something?"

"First off," Serina glared at him and held out a finger, "I'm hot, and everyone wants to date me, so fuck you for thinking I had to blackmail Riddle into it. Second off, this was not my idea. He asked me out. Trust me, I was just as surprised as you're looking right now."

"Ok," he held out his hands, "Just asking. We were just curious is all."

"We?" she asked, "Who is we?"

"The guys," her cousin shrugged, "I mean...you know about the Knights of Walpurgis right?"

"Yea," she nodded, "I actually knew about them before me and Riddle got together. Why are you guys talking about me?"

"Well, I mean…" McNair gestured wildly with his hands, "Tom just doesn't seem to be the type of guy to...date. We just didn't know why."

"So you all thought I blackmailed him?" Serina snapped, "You didn't think to, I dunno, ask me?"

"When?" he asked, "You two have been inseparable since you went official."

"Don't you guys meet, like, every Hogsmeade weekend?" Serina asked placing her right hand on her hip.

"It's not something we could just ask him about," he huffed, "Hey Riddle, is your girlfriend blackmailing you? That's a good way to get hexed, Selwyn."

"So that means you couldn't ask me?" she asked, "All you had to do is pull me aside one day. Instead you let the Knights of Walpurgis run amok with rumors about me."

"And have Riddle asking me what I was hounding his girlfriend about?" McNair countered.

"We're cousins," she huffed.

"Everybody is bloody cousins, Serina," he rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine," Serina held up a hand to stop him, "Just...when we get back to school put a halt to these fucking rumors. I like Tom, and Tom likes me, that's all there is to it."

"Got it," McNair nodded, "I'll handle the rumors if you don't tell him about them. Deal?"

"Deal."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Her cousin got up to get it, Serina staying seated on the couch in the living room.

"Afternoon, Tom," she heard her cousin say as he opened the door.

"Afternoon, Walden," Tom's voice echoed back, "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," Walden said, stepping aside to allow the boy in.

"Nice place," Tom stated, looking around.

"Thank you," Walden responded politely.

"He says that as if he made it all by himself," Serina commented, eyes fixed on the book in her lap.

Tom turned the corner and searched the large room for the girl, finding her after a moment, "Good afternoon, Serina."

She looked up from her book with a smile, "Afternoon, Tom. How are you?"

"I'm well," Tom smiled, walking into the room towards her, "and you?"

Serina stood up and stretched her arms above her head, dropping them as Tom stopped in front of her.

"Well enough," she shrugged.

Tom grasped her hand in his and pulled it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles as his eyes were fixed to hers.

"It's good to see you," he said.

Serina watched her cousin roll his eyes as he stood behind Tom, and smiled a bit too wide.

"It's good to see you too."

* * *

That evening, Serina was sitting at her desk when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, not looking up from her book.

"Don't tell me you're studying," Tom smirked as he entered, "It's summer break. Enjoy it."

Serina smiled, keeping her eyes fixed on the book, "I'm not studying, just reading."

Tom came up behind her and set his forearms on her shoulders, his chin resting on the top of her head, "What are you reading?"

Serina mumbled something quietly, and even with the close proximity, Tom didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Charms Grade 6," she said just a hair louder.

"You are studying!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not," she defended with a giggle, "I like Charms. It's interesting."

"Close the book and come here," he ordered, straightening up and taking a step back.

Serina sighed overdramatically. She didn't close her book, but still got up and walked over to him. She was going to pick up where she left off, Tom be damned.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Riddle?" she asked sweetly.

Tom shook his head, "No. You know what to call me."

Serina parted her lips slightly and looked up at him through her lashes, "What can I help you with, My Lord?"

Tom smiled down at her, "You can help me with many things, darling. Tonight I need your assistance with something special. Do you think you can help me?"

"I do hope so," Serina shot him an innocent look, "I'm here to please."

"That's what I like to hear," Tom purred, "I very much need you to please me tonight."

"How can I please you, My Lord?" Serina cooed.

"For starters, I would like you to lay face down on your bed," he told her.

Serina stepped around him and walked to her bed. Her foot knocked something on the ground and she looked down, seeing a satchel sitting there that she was sure wasn't there a moment ago. She looked back at Tom who was looking at her expectantly.

"Don't worry about that," he told her, "Do as I've told you."

Serina reached her bed and crawled onto it, making sure to give Tom a show. She was wearing shorts with no underwear, and she knew Tom could at least see the very edge of her arse if not more. She laid down on her stomach, and heard Tom unzip the satchel. Metal clinking against metal had her attention, but she knew she would need to stay still or Tom would scold her. 

Tom brushed his fingertips up the backs of her legs. When he reached her shorts, he hooked a finger underneath the waistband and pulled them off. When Serina felt something cold and hard clasp around her ankle, she couldn't stop herself from turning her head and looking, meeting Tom's eyes as he glared up at her. He shooed her gaze away with his hand, but not before Serina caught a glimpse of a shiny metal bar in his other hand. She looked away, and she felt his hand slide up her right leg, massaging the soft skin of her inner thigh before moving to the left leg and sliding down to her ankle. He clasped the same thing, probably a shackle, to her left ankle. 

Serina moved her legs experimentally, and realized the bar she had seen was inbetween her legs, keeping them open. He kneaded the skin on her calves, then her thighs, then her arse. Serina was already wet, the feeling of his hands on her enough to turn her on. 

"Hold your arms up above your head," he ordered quietly.

Serina complied straightening her arms above her head, her palms laying flat on her pillow. Tom grabbed the hem of her shirt and slid it up and over her head, pulling it off, and leaving her completely nude. Serina shivered at the chill of the room, and felt Tom's warm hands slide down her back, resting just above the curve of her arse. She felt him shift behind her, his knees resting beside her hips as he straddled her. 

Tom leaned forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling them together so her palms were touching, before wrapping a smooth rope around them. He bound her hands together, making sure the rope was tight enough that she couldn't break free, but loose enough that it didn't end up injuring her. He didn't want to injure her. Not this way, at least. He took the remainder of the rope and looped it around the center rung of her headboard, pulling until her arms were straight, and tied a simple knot there. 

"Is that too tight?" he asked softly.

Serina shook her head, "No, My Lord."

He placed a soft kiss to her temple, and lifted his torso up to grab something from behind him. Placing his left hand on the bed beside her shoulder, he reached forward with his right and set something on her pillow.

He leaned in, and whispered, "Look."

She lifted her head, trying to see what he was presenting to her in the dim lighting. When he shimmied the item side to side, she saw black tendrils spread out on her white pillow, all connected to a thick black handle. The tendrils were longer than they were on the flogger he had used on her back at school, and it smelled of fresh leather.

"I had this special ordered just for you," Tom spoke against her temple, his lips tickling her skin, "It is yours."

"Ours," she whispered, correcting him.

She felt Tom's smile on her skin.

"Ours," he repeated, "I want to use this on you tonight. I want to scar you, leave my mark on you forever."

"Yes, please," Serina whimpered, her body shuddering at the thought.

"I want you to scream out my name, beg me for more," he continued.

"Yes," she moaned.

"You're mine," he whispered possessively, "I don't want you to ever forget that."

"Never," she shook her head.

"Never," he repeated.

Tom ground his hips down into her arse before plucking the flogger away and hoisting himself off the bed.

"Silencio," he said as pointed his wand at the door, casting the silencing charm before turning back to the bound girl on the bed, "Safeword?"

"Blueberry," she said shakily.

Tom didn't build up, like he did last time. He didn't caress her skin with the flogger, get her used to the feeling. There was no experimental swing to see how she would react. No, this time his arm was already cocked back before she uttered her safeword. He swung hard, landing the first blow in the center of her back. Serina jolted and gasped, not expected the impact so suddenly. Her toes curled as the sting spread out along her skin. The next swing was aimed at her arse, this time just the tips of the tendrils hit her skin, causing a whole new sort of pain to course through her. Serina moaned, arching her back. 

Tom kept a slow and steady pace, taking his time with each swing, making sure it landed where he wanted, and with the force that he wanted. Serina was alternating between moaning, hissing, or choking on her own voice. Her arse felt swollen, already tender from the intensity of each blow, so when he landed a perfectly aimed hit, she couldn't stop herself from bending her legs at the knees and trying to shield her arse from him.

Tom reached forward and grabbed the bar, pushing her legs back down to the bed forcefully. Kneeling on the bed, he used his shin to keep the bar in place. He spun the flogger in a circular motion, using just his wrist to keep the momentum going as he lowered it onto her right calf, grazing the skin there with a steady 'thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack. He slowly moved the flogger up her leg, moving over to her left leg once he reached her upper thigh. Tom made sure the tips of the tendrils clipped her cunt before moving down her left leg, causing Serina to flinch and cry out. 

Tom leaned forward and aimed the whip at her back, landing just below her right shoulder. Serina jumped, pulling at the restraints on her wrists, and trying to slide her body further up the bed. Tom reached up and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, shoving her face into the bed and holding her in place.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tom growled.

Serina shook her head vigorously.

"Say it," he ordered.

"Please, My Lord," Serina begged, "Please don't stop. Whip me until I bleed, My Lord. I beg you, please don't stop."

"You want me to whip you until you bleed?" Tom leaned down to hiss in her ear.

"Yes," Serina moaned arching into him and feeling his bare chest against her back.

When did he take his shirt off?

"Then stay still," he ordered, "I won't continue whipping you if you continue moving away from me."

Serina nodded quickly, stilling the rest of her body as he demanded. Tom pushed himself back up and whipped across her back with full force. Serina arched into the bed, a long moan slipping through her lips. Tom sped up his blows, hitting her so fast she was barely able to process it before another landed. 

Suddenly, Tom dropped the whip and freed his cock from his trousers with shaking hands. He shifted his legs between hers and buried himself in her cunt with a groan. Serina shook underneath him, her orgasm washing over her as his hips connected with her bruised arse. He hadn't even begun to fuck her yet, and she was moaning out his name as she came. Tom set up a brutal pace, slamming into her with a primal need he didn't know he possessed. Serina dug her nails into the rope, needing something to ground her as Tom shifted his hips and aimed his thrusts perfectly inside her. She arched into him, trying her best to meet his thrusts halfway and chase her second orgasm. Tom's hips stuttered and he let out a growl. He leaned forward and slid his arms underneath her, reaching up and wrapping his hands around her neck. Serina moaned loudly, the sound being cut off as he tightened his grip, closing off her airway.

"Cum with me," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Tom's hips pressed hard into her arse as he came deep inside her, feeling Serina's walls flutter around him as her own orgasm crashed over her.

Tom took his time removing her bindings, making sure to rub cream into her sore wrists and ankles. It was a new jar, one he had purchased just for her. When the rope and bar were discarded, Tom worked on her back, lathering the cream into her welts and skipping over the ones that had opened up and were bleeding. For those, he used a gentle cleaner, wiping up the blood and covering the wounds with an ointment. It took close to a half an hour to clean her up, and Serina stayed still with her face resting on her pillow the whole time. 

When Tom was finished, he laid down next to her and pulled her to him, forcing her to lay on top of him. He kissed the top of her head and allowed her to snuggle into his chest, soaking up his warmth. It was close to an hour after their play session had ended before the silence was broken.

"Ouch," Serina winced when she went to shift on top of him.

Tom chuckled softly, "Did I go a bit too far?"

She shook her head, "No, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"You asked me to make you bleed," he told her.

"Did you?" she asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

Tom nodded, "I did."

Serina beamed up at him, "Thank you."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Tom asked.

Serina pressed her cheek to his chest and nodded, "I did. Thank you for the present."

"I'd give you the world if it made you happy," he confessed.

"Tom?" Serina asked softly.

"Hmmm?" he responded.

"How is it possible for you to be so good?" she whispered.

"I'm far from good, darling," he admitted, running his fingers through her hair.

"True," she giggled, "but you're good for me. You're bloody perfect for me."

"We're perfect for each other," he told her, "because we're both a bit fucked."

"Just a bit?" Serina asked with a grin, "I feel thoroughly fucked."

Tom chuckled, "I hope so. I do believe you came twice."

"I believe I did too," Serina nodded.

"You almost came from me whipping you, didn't you?" Tom cooed.

"No," she corrected him, "I definitely came from you whipping me."

"Good to know," Tom smiled.

"Do you think Walden knows you're in here?" Serina asked, changing the subject.

"Probably," Tom grinned, "I didn't know which room was yours so I just started knocking on all of the doors. When he opened his door I had to pretend I didn't know where the bathroom was."

Serina giggled, "It's literally right across the hall from his room."

"Yes," he nodded, "I know that now."

"Thank you for coming over," Serina said, "Not to sound clingy or anything, but I was beginning to miss you."

"I missed you too," he admitted, "I was really hoping I could make it over. I don't think it would have happened if your aunt and uncle hadn't gone out of town."

"Probably not," she agreed, "They don't really like people visiting, even if you're technically here to see Walden."

Serina heard Tom inhale and open his mouth as if he were about to say something, but instead he closed his mouth and let the air out through his nose. She stayed still on his chest, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. At the mention of her aunt and uncle, she thought she might know what he wanted to say. Not many people knew why she lived with the McNair's. Well, plenty of people knew, but not many of them were the same age as her. Most of the people that knew her story were Walden's parents age, and even they didn't know the full story.

"Do you want to know why I live here?" she asked quietly, "Why I'm not at my own house, with my own family?"

She felt Tom stop breathing underneath her.

After several seconds of silence, he nodded slowly, "Yes, but only if you are comfortable talking about it."

Serina pushed off the bed, lifting herself up from his chest. She winced at her sore body, and Tom reached up to brace her. Bending her knees slowly, she sat in his lap, getting comfortable in the position. It was a long story, and she would need to be comfortable if she was going to tell it.

"You don't have to," he told her quickly, "just because I'm curious. You don't owe me an explanation."

She shook her head, "No. I want to talk about it. It's been bothering me lately, and I think I'll feel better if I get it off my chest."

"Ok," Tom nodded, shooting her a soft smile, "Then I'm here to listen."

Serina wrapped her arms around her front, hugging herself as she thought of a place to start. She was looking at Tom, but not in his eyes. She was looking down at his torso, watching the smooth rise and fall of his chest. It grounded her for some reason. His steady breathing caused her to steady her own, and made her more comfortable with moving forward.

"When I was 8, my father got caught stealing money from the Ministry," she began, "His mugshot was on the front page of the Prophet, and before long, everyone knew the name Maxis Selwyn. The trial was this long drawn out monster, and the reporters on the story blew everything that happened out of proportion. This isn't just coming from the 8 year old me that thought her father could do no wrong. I've read the papers since. The things they said were just ridiculous. 

"Everybody ate it up, though. Maxis Selwyn was this dragon that had lied his way through life and only gotten to the position he was in the Ministry because he took money a few times. They didn't talk about all the nights he didn't come home because he was working off the clock on a particularly hard case. All the times we heard about an Auror being killed by Grindelwald and wondered if it was him. They didn't talk about the strain his job put on his family, and how strong my mother was for sticking by his side through it. No, my father was a fucking monster because he stole from a Ministry that didn't give a shit about him."

Serina took a moment to calm herself down and gather her thoughts. She took in deep breaths through her nose and let them out through her mouth. Tom waiting patiently underneath her, running his hands up and down the sides of her thighs.

"In the end," Serina continued, "they sentenced him to 35 years in Azkaban. The sentencing devastated my mother, and she just wasn't ...right after it was all said and done. She holed herself up in her room for two weeks. I had no idea how to take care of myself, and if we hadn't had a House elf to pick up the slack I…"

Serina felt her throat restrict and she stopped herself, clenching her jaw and taking in a shaky breath.

"If you want to stop…" Tom began softly.

"No," she cut him off, shaking her head firmly, "It's ok. I'm ok."

Serina wasn't sure if she was assuring Tom that she was ok, or herself. Either way, Tom took it all in stride, running soothing circles over her thighs and letting her take her time to get herself together.

"When she finally came out of her room, my mother was…" Serina furrowed her brows, "cheerful. She was all smiles and laughs and happiness and it was wrong, somehow. I don't know how I knew, but I knew it was wrong. She made me breakfast. It was this big ordeal, and I remember asking her if she was ok. She got angry with me."

Serina looked down at Tom, meeting his eyes for the first time since she began talking, "My mother did not get angry. My father did, sure, but not her. Never her."

Looking away, Serina saw her vision go blurry and she closed her eyes, calming herself down once again. She opened her eyes, and took in another shaky breath.

**TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

"My mother hung herself one month before my ninth birthday," she said quietly, "I woke up that morning and found her hanging from the center beam in our living room. She'd been up there for awhile. I don't remember who I contacted about it, or how. I don't remember when everyone showed up. I faintly remember someone scooping me up and taking me through the Floo network. 

"I woke up in St. Mungos. I had apparently had a complete breakdown. I shut everything out, and blocked the time out of my memory. They said I had been there for a week, but I don't remember any of it. They asked me question after question about her, most of which I didn't have answers to. They didn't give me the chance to mourn my mother. I was watched constantly. They thought I was going to kill myself too."

She stopped again, feeling lighter than she had a moment ago. The tears still threatened to spill over, but not as much as they had a few minutes ago. She always got a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought of her time at St. Mungos, but it wasn't as bad as when she thought of her mother's death.

"Three weeks into my stay at St. Mungos, I started having panic attacks," she pressed forward, "They're terrifying, by the way, if you don't realize what's happening. The doctors told me they were happening because of what I saw. I believed them at the time, but not anymore. I'm pretty sure they started happening because I was locked in a small room in the mental ward when there was nothing fucking wrong with me. I spent my ninth birthday there. I thought I would be there forever.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING**

"When I finally was allowed to leave, I didn't have a home to go to, so they sent me here. They didn't exactly want me here, but they weren't about to turn me away either. The McNair's were given shit for my father's stupidity, and now they're stuck with his mentally unstable kid."

"Hey," Tom called softly.  
Serina looked down at him, trying to hide her sadness from him. He sat up, shifting her in his lap so she leaned back against his bent legs.

"You are not mentally unstable," he told her, "If anything, you know exactly what you're doing with that head of yours."

"That doesn't mean I'm not unstable," she sighed, "I'm just smart and unstable."

Tom smiled, "Then that is why we are perfect for each other. I am also smart and unstable."

Serina smiled and leaned in to press her forehead to his, "I think you and my father would get along."

"Is that right?" he asked, gazing into her eyes, wishing he could take away the sadness swirling around in them.

"I told him about you," she whispered.

Tom furrowed his brows at her.

"I visit him," she explained, "every year after school. I go up to Azkaban and see him. This year I told him about you."

"What did you tell him?" Tom asked, secretly flattered that she would tell her father about him.

"I told him how amazing you are," she smiled, "How you understand me in ways nobody else does. I told him that Ms. Jeanne thinks you're a good influence. I told him how you stopped me from attacking that girl in the hallway. He thought that was funny."

"You stopped the story there, right?" he asked with a smile.

Serina giggled, "Yea, I did not tell him about anything beyond that. I did tell him how much I enjoy waking up next to you though, and I told him I really wanted you to visit me."

"What does he think about me?" Tom pressed.

"He thinks you're playing me," she laughed, "and he said if you break my heart he'll find a way out of Azkaban and come kick your arse."

Tom chuckled, shooting her a toothy grin, "Well then. I'll have to make sure I don't break your heart. I don't want a skilled Head Auror like your father on my tail."

"You're damn right," Serina tried shooting him a serious glare, but it ended up just looking comical.

Tom leaned in and captured her lips, surprising her. When they separated, Serina gasped and met his eyes.

"Thank you," Tom whispered, "For opening up to me."

Serina nodded, "I wanted you to know."

"And that means the world to me," Tom admitted.

"Thank you for listening," she smiled softly, "and for not thinking I'm crazy."

"I've already told you before, Serina," Tom said, "You are crazy, but you're my kind of crazy. You're just the right amount of crazy for me. Me though? I'm crazy for you. I can't get enough of you, no matter how hard I try."

"Good," Serina nodded, "That means you'll always come back for more."

"Always," Tom promised.

* * *

Serina was jolted awake by a loud clang followed by even louder music. She felt Tom shift beside her, and she turned her head to look in his direction. She was laying on her stomach, her right leg hanging off the side of the bed. She had tried laying on her back at some point, but quickly realized that wasn't going to happen.

"Bloody hell," Tom grumbled.

"I think Walden's up," Serina sighed, "and being stupid."

"Make it stop," Tom grumbled again.

Serina went to slide off the bed, but as soon as her right foot touched the floor she felt Tom's hand on her left arm.

"No," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I can't both stay in bed and make him be quiet," Serina reasoned, "I've got to get up."

Tom let out a dramatic sigh and released her arm, "Fine. Make him be quiet."

Sliding the rest of the way off the bed, Serina grabbed her wand and Accio'd her clothing to her, not nearly awake enough to go searching. Her shirt and shorts flew into her hands and she threw them on, leaving her room as soon as she was dressed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Serina cursed as she descended the stairs.

Walden McNair looked up from the record player with his eyebrows raised. He looked both surprised to see Serina and utterly miffed by her presence.

"Well good morning to you too," McNair snipped.

"Care to tell me why you think playing French jazz at full volume this early in the morning is a good idea?" she asked, folding her arms angrily over her chest.

"Oh," he held a hand up to his mouth, "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't have a silencing charm up. No wait. I take that back actually. I will never forget you don't have a fucking silencing charm."

"What are you talking about?" Serina snapped.

"Did you not hear me?" Walden hissed, keeping the level of his voice down despite the loud music playing behind him, "I said you don't have a fucking silencing charm up."

"Yea I heard you," Serina spat, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I mean I heard everything," he growled, "last night."

Serina felt the blood drain from her face at the realization. Tom had definitely put up a silencing charm. Was she just that loud? That was hard to believe. They never had an issue with that before.

"We did put up a silencing charm," she stated evenly, "I swear."

"On what?" McNair hissed, "The fucking ceiling?"

"The door," she responded.

Almost immediately she understood. Tom had put a silencing charm up on the door, and the subsequent wall the door was attached to. He didn't extend that charm to all four walls of her room. There had never been a need for him to do that at Hogwarts. It probably didn't even register in his mind that her cousin was able to hear them through another wall.

"Oh shit," Serina whispered.

Serina went over the previous night in her mind. Walden had definitely heard her crying out. He'd definitely heard her begging. Her bed creaked slightly so he had to have heard when they were fucking. Had he heard the whip? It'd sounded loud to her last night, but that just could have been her own overstimulated mind. Either way, her poor cousin had heard more than he ever wanted to in his life, no doubt.

"Yea," he quipped, "You're loud, and I have to spend all bloody day with Riddle pretending I didn't hear him whip you until you fucking screamed."

Ok. He did hear the whip then.

"Oh shut it," Serina rolled her eyes, "Don't act like I haven't been forced to listen to you and Rosier go at it."

McNair immediately held up his hand to silence her, "Quiet. Tom doesn't know about that. Besides, the two of us are nothing compared to you and Tom. Him and I fuck, sure, but you two…" Walden shook his head at her, "I don't even know what to call that."

"Well," Serina shrugged, "He ties me up and whips me with a flogger until…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Walden covered his ears.

Serina laughed but didn't continue torturing her poor cousin.

"Why doesn't he know about you and Rosier?" she asked, "I don't see the big deal."

He shrugged, "I just don't need that knowledge getting out. Not everyone is going to be ok with it."

"You're just worried about your parents finding out," Serina corrected him.

"Very much so," he nodded.

"Fuck them," she rolled her eyes, "You don't need their approval."

"Actually," Walden glared at her, "Yes I do. I would literally require their approval if this relationship continues after school." 

"Not really. I mean technically you would need their blessing, but you don't have to have it to be happy," Serina argued. 

"They are not going to allow me to be in an exclusive homosexual relationship that will guarantee them no heir," Walden explained further, "My parents will absolutely require me to marry a woman of their choosing if I'm going to remain in the family."

"Then fuck the family," Serina scoffed, "Don't be miserable for the rest of your life just to appease them."

"Serina," Walden sighed, "we have this conversation every single time he's brought up. You know my standing on the matter. Stop trying to argue with me."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at him, "be a pushover."

Serina turned to walk away, completely forgetting about the music she had initially come downstairs to stop. Her eyes brushed over the dining table, and she noticed three plates with pancakes on them.

"Did you make breakfast?" she asked, "If you did, I'm not eating it."

"No, I didn't," he responded, "Widget popped in and made it for us."

"Your parents sent the House elf?" Serina turned and faced her cousin, "You know they're just spying on us right?"

"Of course," he shrugged, walking over to the table, "Did you expect them not to?"

"They know Tom's here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I guess so," he said, sitting down in front of a plate, "Widget at least knows somebody else is here."

Serina rolled her eyes, not expecting this day to start out so irritating, "You know they're going to find a way to blame this on me."

"Blame what on you?" Tom asked through a yawn.

Serina jumped at the sound of his voice behind her, not expecting him to be there. She turned to look at him and her mouth watered. He had pulled on his trousers, but was barefoot and shirtless otherwise. He sauntered over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist before placing a kiss on her cheek. He pointed his wand to the record player and silenced the blaring music. How had she forgotten that was still on?

"What you being blamed for?" he asked again.

"Nothing yet," she smiled up at him, "but I'll probably be blamed for you being here."

"Why would you be blamed for me being here?" he stepped around her and pulled out her chair before sitting in his own.

Serina took the seat and explained, "Because I'm the problem child. The unhinged one. Walden's a McNair. The heir to the throne. He does no wrong. You didn't know that?"

Tom smirked, cutting into his pancakes, "I can assure you, he does plenty wrong."

"Trust me," Serina raised a brow at her cousin, "I am very much aware of that. Unfortunately, my aunt and uncle would argue you on that one."

"Hi," Walden mock waved at Serina, "I'm sitting right here."

"Good morning, Walden," Tom greeted the boy.

"Good morning, Tom," Walden responded, "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well," Tom smiled, "Thank you."

Serina shoved a large heap of pancake in her mouth to hide her uncontrollable grin.

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence. Serina and Walden were in a silent standoff that Tom was completely unaware of. He wouldn't mention hearing the two of them last night if she didn't mention he's relationship with Rosier. Tom ate his pancakes contentedly, enjoying the silence. Walden was the first to stand, stretching his arms over his head.

"When would you like to leave?" he asked Tom.

Tom, who had finished his meal but was still seated at the table, sighed, "Soon, probably. Black should be awake by now. I'm sure she's patiently waiting for us."

Walden snorted as he walked away, "I have no doubt she's waiting for you."

Tom turned to Serina once her cousin was out of earshot, "Will you be here when I return?"

"I'm not going anywhere today," she responded, "So yes."

He smiled, a bright cheerful smile that didn't usually grace his lips, "Good."

Tom leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, standing from his seat as he did so. He turned to follow Walden up the staircase, but Serina grabbed his wrist, stopping him. She stood up and pulled him to her.

"I expect a proper kiss before you leave, My Lord," she whispered.

"Of course, My Lady," he purred, leaning in and pressed his lips to hers.

When they parted, his gaze lingered on hers for just a moment longer before he turned and climbed the staircase to get ready for his day.


End file.
